<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spy's and Special Relationships by careless_anxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205845">Spy's and Special Relationships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/careless_anxiety/pseuds/careless_anxiety'>careless_anxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, America is a girl, America just wants to be the hero, Arguing, Different country's teaming up, F/M, FACE Family, Family Drama, Female Canada - Freeform, I dont know what to tag read summary, I swear this is better than it sounds, I will add more tags and characters, I'm Sorry, Jealous England, M/M, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Nyotalia, Platonic America/England (Hetalia), Plot Twists, Protective England (Hetalia), Russia sometimes hitting on America, Secret Organizations, brotherly england, i'm still new to this, minor canon relationships, spys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/careless_anxiety/pseuds/careless_anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur works for a secret underground spy organization. When hearing that all of the country's secretive organizations will be working together Arthur assumes that he will lead the operation but is surprised to find that a student he mentored several years ago and had a falling out with has taken his place. Can everybody work together to stop an evil organization that's trying to take over the world? Can Amelia and Arthur reform there bond? Can Amelia handle the pressure of being a world leader, or is she in over her head? Can Canada finally be noticed? Who's leading the evil plan? Find out ;). (I swear this will be better than it sounds.) Update twice a week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; England (Hetalia), FACE fam, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never posted any writing before lol so excited!<br/>I update twice a week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur shuffled his papers together and slid them into the filing cabinet in his office. But this was no average office that you’d find in a regular office building. No, Arthur had a job that was much more important (at least he considered it to be) than typing numbers into a computer or finding the right insurance plan. He worked at the Secretive British Services, or SBS. A service more secretive and underground than the MI6. So much so that no average person would recognize its name.</p><p>Arthur had spent a large chunk of his life working for the SBS. Going on dangerous missions against large underground corporations that posed much more of a threat to world peace than any terrorist group could, and his hard work paid off (being an eternally living version of his country also helped). He now sat in a medium-sized room with a large mahogany desk, and an intricate rug spread across the floor. He had leather chairs to his right next to a large window overseeing the city, and a fireplace on his left, hanging above it was his medals. His head jerked up from his work when he heard a knock at the door.</p><p>“Come in,” Arthur said, straightening his green uniform as the door opened.</p><p>“Hello Arthur, it has been a long time,”</p><p>Arthur stared for a moment, caught off guard by the unexpected visitor, but quickly regained his composure and got up to shake the hand of his guest.</p><p>“Hello, Yao. It is quite good to see you again. Please, sit down and have some tea,”</p><p>“Ah, polite as always England-ahen, but I don’t plan on staying long,”</p><p>Arthur internally cringed at the nickname, but continued nonetheless.</p><p>“No please, I insist.” He said gesturing to the chair over by the window.</p><p>Although Arthur was feigning professionalism, he was unsure why his guest was here. Usually when he heard Yao's name it was either because he would be working with him to catch an enemy, or working against him because he was the enemy. Either way, Arthur was usually contacted beforehand, enemy or not. <em>I need to have a word with my secretary.</em> Arthur thought. He would have fired that sassy Italian several years ago, but his brother Feliciano who works at the Italian version of the SBS had gotten him that job after Arthur lost a drinking contest to Feliciano’s roommate Ludwig. That meant that Romano could stay as Arthur's secretary until Arthur lays in the grave, and that was not bound to happen anytime soon.</p><p>“How are things over in China?” Arthur asked as he poured Yao some tea.</p><p>Yao gratefully took the cup. “To be honest, I am not sure. I think there is something bigger going on that they have yet to tell me about, but that is not why I am here.”</p><p>Arthur waited as Yao took a slow sip of his tea.</p><p>“The reason I have come here is to tell you that we are expanding globally.”</p><p>Arthur quickly leaned forward, caught off guard by the new and possibly threatening information, “The Chinese Secretive Services is expan-?”</p><p>“No, not just China, but every country. It has been anonymously decided that every country’s Federal Services are expanding globally into one large secret service so we can work and protect the world together.”</p><p>Britain relaxed as he processed the new information. Theoretically, he thought, scowling to himself. Theoretically work together. Any collaborations he had with other countries in the past usually led to nothing but fighting and little progress.</p><p>Yao continued, “And we need a leader to lead this intelligence and security service.”</p><p>Britain suddenly sat up.</p><p>“Uh, wow-” For once Arthur was at a loss of words. He looked down at the mahogany table, his breath seeming to escape from his body. “Thank you-”</p><p>“And I thought you should be the first to meet them.”</p><p>“What?” England's head jerked up.</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>By the time England had finished processing the sudden rejection, Yao was already at the door. England quickly got up and followed after him. Who could be more experienced than me? Arthur angrily thought to himself as he walked alongside China.</p><p>China led them to a large double mahogany door and pushed it open. Britain stepped inside, and as Yao closed the door behind him Britain drank in the room. It was very large, but what caught his focus was the large swivel chair facing toward them.<br/>Britain froze in horror as he saw the person in the chair swivel around to face them. The tea cup that he had not realized he brought with him dropped from his hands.</p><p>“Hi guys!” yelled Amelia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arthur and Amelia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia and Arthur reconnect.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>America watched England’s face as he recognized the person in front of him. She was not surprised by the horrified look, but still disappointed nonetheless. <em>Not that it matters what he thinks.</em></p><p>A silence hung in the room, and Amelia quickly kicked off the conversation. “Hey dude! Good to see you again!” she said as she got up to greet him.</p><p>She stuck her hand out for a handshake, but after the Brit didn’t respond, she took him in a half-hearted hug.</p><p>“It’s been a while…” Britain said, pulling away, clearly uncomfortable with the interaction.</p><p>“No kidding dude… Have you gotten weaker?” Amelia joked, poking him with her elbow. “Or maybe I’ve just grown stronger.”</p><p>Britain shook his head, pulling himself together as he flattened his expression and set his hands on his hips.</p><p>“To be honest, I definitely wasn’t expecting... this,” he coolly said.</p><p>“Well, I’m not surprised-”</p><p>“I wasn’t really banking on you going this far in life, so congratulations,”</p><p>Amelia opened her mouth, but then paused. <em>Was that an insult or a compliment? </em>Amelia went with compliment.</p><p>“Thanks,” she responded with a genuine smile on her face.</p><p>Britain mentally face-palmed as the sarcastic back-handed compliment flew over her head. But he still continued.</p><p>“Especially considering the last time I saw you,”</p><p>“Oh, come on, that was forever ago! Are you still salty about me kicking your ass?” </p><p>Britain looked at his nails in disinterest, unfazed by the insult.</p><p>“If I remember correctly, it was France who did all the work,” He then looked up to see her face, and it was a very satisfying face indeed.</p><p>“No! I-“</p><p>but she was cut off by Britain walking past her. He slowly made his way up to her desk, looking around the room along the way. Once he reached it, he picked up the little American flag that sat atop her desk.</p><p>America was still caught up on Britain’s comment. Her revolt was one of her proudest moments. She bit her lip and looked over at him, feeling a little salty herself.</p><p>“It must be hard to have a former student surpass you,”</p><p>“Well, it won’t be for long,” Britain said, turning around to face her. “But I wish you the best of luck,” and with that he exited the room.</p><p>America watched as the door closed silently behind him. She turned away, than jumped in suprise when she saw China was still in the room.</p><p>“I thought he would be prouder of me,” She said.</p><p>“I told you. He was very uptight. I should have offered some of my feel good medicine before bringing him in.”</p><p>Amelia looked at China. She had never really considered Yao an ally, at least until now.</p><p>“Not that I care about him, anyway and- wait that was an insult!"</p><p>Yao who gave a slight nod of his head in confirmation.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, I will do an amazing job because I am amazing at what I do.” She said with a confident smile as she stomped her foot on the floor in triumph, getting caught up in her own egotistical rhetoric.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Crunch</em> </strong>
</p><p>She picked her foot up and looked down.</p><p>“Is, is that a teacup?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what do y'all think? I want to make sure I'm writing country's in character so tell me if I'm not. But loving comments also welcome I want to make sure you guys are enjoying the story ;D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>